Going Your Way
by StoryMakingDragon210
Summary: It's been a while since the Digimon left the human world. The Tamers end up living normally without them again... except one, Takato. Read on as the Tamers go in a direction that they never thought possible. And what's this about a hybrid? Find out in... whatever you want to say! (I need to work on that...) umm... Rated T for dying Digimon... '- -


**Me: This is the first time that I'm doing a seasonal crossover fanfic for Digimon. *hides behind Sora* don't flame me!**

**StoryNinja101: *appears behind StoryMakingDragon210 and pokes her in the back of the neck* POKE!**

**Me: *slowly turns around* NO! Stay away from me! *hides behind TK***

**Kazu: *walks in with his hands behind his head seeing me running between Sora and TK, trying to get away from StoryNinja* STORYMAKINGDRAGON210 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON, NOR WILL SHE EVER IN A MILLION YEARS!**

**Me: Shut up Kazu! T_T I NEVER LIKED YOU AN- *runs into the wall behind TK. Slowly falls down the wall with swirly eyes. Soon lands on my back* Tell Terriermon… that he… still owes me… 50 digidollars… *twitch***

**Takato: *walks in with Guilmon by his side* Hey Guys… *sees what's going on* 0.0 Umm… maybe… you should start reading…**

**Guilmon: Takatomon… can we eat now?**

**Takato: *sweatdrop* sure boy… AND I'M NOT A MON!**

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 1**

**It's Just Another Day… Right?**

**Takato's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I was trying to find it with my eyes closed and only succeeded in stabbing my hand with a pencil… I think it was anyway.

I opened my eyes and lay there while my eyes adjusted to the light of early morning.

"Good morning Gui-" I stopped when I remembered that my best friend of both worlds wasn't with me here in the Real World.

I looked out the window and thought about when they left 6 months ago. It was only a week after Rika's failed attempt at a surprise party. I still wasn't over the fact that Guilmon was gone, and that I had made a promise that I wasn't sure I could keep.

I picked up a framed picture that was sitting on my desk; it had all the tamers in it with their digimon, except for Leomon. Kazu and Kenta were taking lessons from Ryo while Guardromon was trying to figure out what it was about while looking over Kazu's shoulder. Marineangemon was on top of Kenta's head, sending a Kahuna Waves at Kazu's face where one had been captured mid-pop in front of Kazu's face.

Cyberdramon wasn't too far from Ryo's side, but all he was doing was looking upwards. His face or snout was set in a snarl from what I could tell. Ryo was doing the complete opposite. He was bent over with one hand on his knee and the other was wiping away a tear that had escaped during his full blown laughing fit.

Jeri was just sitting on the steps to the left with her hands up to her mouth as she was gasping in surprise. Her gaze was set on Henry as he was in mid-air from tripping over a large rock that was conveniently in his previous path; set there by Impmon, no doubt. Henry was trying to find his center of gravity and his face was in a silent scream with wide eyes. Terriermon was flying through the air due to being flung off of Henry's shoulder when he tripped. It was weird because with his ears up it really looked like he was flying.

Not too much farther up the hill, Impmon was watching while he was juggling three fireballs for his tamers' enjoyment. His face was in a snicker as he watched it all happen; which was probably his plan the whole time. Ai and Mako, Impmon's tamers, watched in amazement as the fireballs went in a circle as they were being handled by the digimon that had created them.

Suzie wasn't too far off as she watched her older brother fly through the air as she laughed at his misfortune. Lopmon was giving a small smile as she watched it unfold from the 'safety' of Suzie's arms. Rika sat in front of Guilmon's shed with the shade covering most of her body while she was looking up at a nearby tree that Renamon was standing in. Renamon was visible to the camera partially, but some of her couldn't be seen. She was looking at Rika as well, or at least that's what it looked like.

I myself was in this picture too, but I ended up with as much luck as Henry. I was tumbling down the hill when it was taken. I looked like a fool. I was in mid-air as I went down with a surprised look on my face toward the camera. I had been calling for my dad to move when he snapped the picture. It had been bad enough that I was heading toward my dad, so it became even worse when I had realized that Guilmon was right above me, trying to grab a flying loaf of bread, and with him being heavier than me, he ended up falling on me instead of being propelled farther with gravity's help.

I smiled sadly as I relived that moment in my head, 'What I wouldn't give to have Guilmon here again… I'd even be sat on by every rookie digimon if I had to,' I thought, 'Things will never be the same…' I sighed and put the picture back on my desk.

I got up and went to take a quick shower before getting dressed for school. Only half of the school year had passed since we began again and the others were finally getting in the swing of life without digimon, but I'm still stuck in a rut where my schedule was the same as when Guilmon was still with me.

We still had our D-Arks, but they were all inactive; well, except for mine. I could still feel my connection with Guilmon and I had yet to be able to let it go. I also couldn't help, but remember some of Shibumi's words about Guilmon being a part of me, and I still haven't found out the answer to my question. The one where I had asked _'Then am I data?'_

'Why am I the only one that's stuck thinking that the digimon are still here? Is there a reason to it?' I thought as I kept thinking about it on my way to school.

Not long after, I reached the gate to my school and started to run to my classroom. I made it just in time to hear the bell ring for class to start.

"Class, I have an announcement to make!" Ms. Asagi yelled, stopping the noise when she said 'announcement'.

"Now, I would like for all of you to behave yourselves when the new kids walk in, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Asagi!" the class replied in unison.

"Good," she turned toward the door and called out, "You can come in now!"

I got the surprise of my life as I watched the door open to reveal the people I least expected to step foot into the classroom…

**No One's POV:**

The door opened, and in walked none other than Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Rika had a scowl on her face as she walked and Ryo just smiled.

"Class, I would like for you to meet Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Please tell us something about yourselves," Ms. Asagi constructed.

"I'm Rika Nonaka, but call me Rika. Anything else and I'll deck ya," Rika started, "I'm known as the Digimon Queen, so don't forget it."

Takato sweatdropped as he heard this, as did the other present tamers. Takato shrunk down in his seat, trying to become invisible.

"Don't mind all that, but save yourselves some trouble and do as she says," Ryo cleared his throat, "I'm Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon King," he said, winking to some of the girls in the class while Rika gagged.

"_Former_ Digimon King, Idiot," she sneered.

"Anyway… you're seats are over by Takato since Jud and Jeff moved away… Takato! Raise your hand so that they can find their seats!"

Takato reluctantly rose up in his seat and raised his hand.

Rika smirked as she saw the gogglehead hit his head repeatedly on his desk. She and Ryo began to walk in his direction.

When they got in their seats, Rika said, "Hey Gogglehead."

The class was surprised to hear that Lame Brain Takato knew the two best Digimon players in Japan, possibly the world! **(Don't get me wrong on this! Takato's my favorite! T-T)**

Takato stopped banging his head on his desk and brought his head up with a nervous smile and a sweatdrop.

"Hey Rika, Ryo…" he greeted the two nervously.

"So…" Ryo started, scratching the back of his head, "Where do we sit?"

"The only two open seats dummy," Rika rolled her eyes and pointed to the seats that were near Takato, one behind and one next to him on his right **(His desk is next to the window)**.

"Oh… right…" Ryo sweatdropped.

'Wow, I didn't know he acted this way in school…' Takato thought.

Ryo was about to sit in the seat behind Takato when Rika stopped him saying, "Not so fast Lover Boy; you sit there," and she pointed to the seat next to Takato.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, looked at Takato, and smirked, "Why? So you can stare at Takato during class?"

Rika's reaction to this accusation was to blush and say, "No! Why would I do _that_? I only want you to sit there so that _you_ don't stare at _me_ during class!" but no matter how much she denied it, she was still blushing and _actually_ found a little truth to that.

Ryo put up his hands, closed his eyes, and, still smirking, said, "Guilty as charged." When he didn't feel a hit, he opened one eye and looked at Rika, who only had her hand on her face.

Rika sighed, "It's not even worth the effort," and casually sat down at her desk.

Puzzled by this, Ryo sat down at his desk and let it drop.

Ms. Asagi cleared her throat and directed the class's attention toward herself.

"Now that _that_ is settled, I would also like to announce that we are having another field trip tomorrow. We'll be going to the Tokyo Tower to learn about how and why it was built…"

The day passed by with many lectures by Ms. Asagi's hands. Our old heroes could only shout in joy (or smirk in Rika's case) as the last bell rang for the day. They walked out of the room and out onto the sidewalk. They were all waiting for Henry so that they could go to Rika's house so they could celebrate Ryo and Rika's first day at their school.

As they left, (with Henry) Rika was talking with Rika…

"So what was all that about?" Jeri asked.

"What was what all about?" Rika turned to her friend.

"You know, what you and Ryo were talking about at the beginning of class."

"There's nothing to talk about on that…"

"Really? I saw you blush when Ryo asked if you were going to stare at Takato during class and I was wondering if you liked Takato…" Jeri said innocently.

"Well I don't," Rika stated, crossing her arms, "Why would you ask?"

"It's just that… since the digimon left, Takato's been getting better at everything and a lot of the girls at school think he's even cuter than before, but he doesn't hear about that because of how dense he can be sometimes."

"Yep. He's _still _a Gogglehead, huh?"

"Pretty much!" Jeri said brightly, "But it's like he's not Takato anymore at times…"

"How so?"

"He was never really good at school related stuff, not even P.E., but he's a lot better at all that stuff and it doesn't seem like he's Takato when we get to school. I mean, he's still goofy, but he's also… different…" Rika only nodded her head.

"Who's different?"

Jeri jumped at Kazu's voice when he said that.

"You talkin' 'bout Chumley?"

"How did you know?" Jeri asked.

"I've also seen that he's been a little different too. I mean, I used to always beat him in P.E. _and _school if you can believe it, now I find myself trying to catch up to _him_ in both. It's weird; Chumley's not the type to suddenly get good at everything, especially P.E."

"Maybe he just hit puberty," Rika suggested.

"No, I heard that when someone hits puberty, their voice changes, but I don't hear _any_ change in his voice," Jeri stated.

"Maybe he just got into more school related stuff after the digimon left and drowned in it, trying to forget," Kazu said nonchalantly.

No one objected to it because he could've been right. As they thought about it, they didn't notice that they had reached their destination.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up before the entire party's over!" They looked over to see the others at the door and ran to them.

Time Skip

The party had just ended and everyone headed different directions towards home. Takato had little difficulty getting home, despite the fact that his house was almost on the other side of town.

When he got home, he didn't bother saying that he was there because his parents were out of town to help an old friend move into their new house in Europe and they wouldn't be back for two more weeks.

He went up into his bedroom and sat at his new computer. When it turned on, he went straight to a link for a chat room.

**GoggleDino13 is now logged on**

Takato waited as he watched for some of his friends (not tamers) to log on.

**JitrBug283 is now logged on**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R is now logged on**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834 is now logged on**

**MiraculousCREATION61 is now logged on**

**NobodezFool76 is now logged on**

…

**JitrBug283: Hiya Goggles!**

**FlabrgatedPlaya49R: Hey peeps.**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: Preachin' homies.**

**MiraculousCREATION61: Hello my fine comrades…**

**NobodezFool76: 'Sup?**

**GoggleDino13: Hi guys! ^^ What ya doin?**

**JitrBug283; FlabrgatedPlaya49R; CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834; MiraculousCREATION61; NobodezFool76: CHATTING!**

**GoggleDino13: eheh…**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: What we gonna do yo?**

**JitrBug283: What ya wanna do Chad?**

**NobodezFool76: Don't care as long as I can stay away from my peeps as long as possible… Mai?**

**MiraculousCREATION61: I do not have any current ideas. How about you Jenny? **

**JitrBug283: Don't know… Jay?**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R: Haven't a clue. Goggles?**

**GoggleDino13: Huh? Oh… um… I have two new students in my class… I guess…**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: What do ya mean bro?**

**MiraculousCREATION61: Yes, do tell why you said 'I guess.'**

**GoggleDino13: Well…**

**JitrBug283: Yeah…?**

**GoggleDino13: I… already knew them…**

**NobodezFool76: How's that?**

**GoggleDino13: Well… we hang out quite a lot so…**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R: Oh… What are they like?**

**GoggleDino13: Ryo's laid back and likes to tease people… Rika… she… well… likes to hit people… especially me…**

**JitrBug283: I wouldn't call that a friend…**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: True that… -_-**

**GoggleDino13: Hey now… I know that isn't very friendly, but I usually deserve it 'cause I do a lot of stupid things…**

**MiraculousCREATION61: The doorbell is ringing, I shall go get that, but I won't get back on.**

**MiraculousCREATION61 is logged off**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R: Guess I better get going too. See ya.**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R is logged off**

**NobodezFool76: No point staying on if the others aren't here. Smell ya later.**

**NobodezFool76 is logged off**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: Gotta go peeps, 'rents are home.**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834 is logged off**

**JitrBug283: *sigh* this isn't fun anymore… Later Goggles.**

**JitrBug283 is logged off**

Takato got up from his chair, forgetting to log off, and began to head out his bedroom door when he heard a *ping*, signaling someone else logging on.

He went back to his computer to see who it was.

**ChainedDragon#1 is logged on**

**ChainedDragon#1: You have been chosen…**

**ChainedDragon#1 is logged off**

"Wow… that was… weird…" Takato mused aloud, scratching his head.

After a moment's pause, Takato shrugged it off and logged off the site. He went downstairs, ate dinner, got ready for bed, and lay down.

Having already forgotten the message, he went to sleep, thinking of how peaceful life was beginning to be.

As he slept, he was unaware of two shadows outside his window.

"We found the kid… should we find Boss?" one asked.

"Yes we shall… he shall want to know right away…" the second declared quietly.

As that finished, the shadows retreated, heading for a slight glow within Shinjuku Park.

**Me: Wow! That all came from the top of my head! **

**Terriermon: I bet everyone was surprised at that…**

**Henry: Terriermon…**

**Terriermon: Momentai Henry, Momentai…**

**Me: That was mean… T_T Anyway, who were those two shadows? Who was that mysterious messenger? What is going on? When will I get to the point? Where is the plot? Find out in… later chapters! '-_- yeah… I still need some work on that…**

**Guilmon: If anyone would like to be in StoryDragon210's next chapter as a guest of honor in her author's room, just try to guess who the computer guy was! First one to get it right will be guest of honor.**

**Renamon: She shall PM the winner once someone gets it correct. She will ask you questions for her to get it right so…**

**Terriermon: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Everyone within room: TERRIERMON!**

**Terriermon: MOMENTAI!**

**Guilmon: OOH! I can tell you who the messenger is! It's-**

**Everyone: *tackles Guilmon* NO!**

**Takato: *at bottom of pile above Guilmon* Read… and review… please! *soul floats anime style***


End file.
